I didn't Forget
by MissSquibler
Summary: Once more Gilbert's birthday is completely tossed aside.. Feeling alone he goes over to his Friend/Rival Roderich's house in hope to lighten his mood. Roderich surprises Gilbert greatly once he gets there. Oneshot sorry for lateness. Yaoi


A faint humming filled the empty room. Well it wasn't completely empty, even though that's how it felt. Sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on his desk was the Ex-Nation Gilbert Weillschmedt, formally known as Prussia. He was humming a faint tune of what seemed to be 'Happy Birthday'. It was to himself of course! He was awesome like that, singing songs to himself.

Though, the tone wasn't merry… it held no cheer. The hum was hallow, with no real feelings behind it. Gilbert tossed another sharp dart across the room, without really paying much attention.

Thud.

Bull's eye.

Gilbert didn't cheer, hoot and holler in praise to his awesome self like he usually would. No instead he just glanced around the empty room and released a defeated sigh.

"Well my awesome chick. Looks like where celebrating my awesome day alone." Gilbert finally said, breaking the tense silence that was held in his room.

His yellow chick looked up at him from his lap and it almost looked like the chick was sad.

"Oi~ Don't worry my chick… We've done it before! We love these awesome days all to ourselves right?" Gilbert grinned, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes or even his voice.

The bird replied with a few faint tweets up at his master and like usual perched himself on Gilbert's shoulder as the albino man stood up and collected his things and headed for the door. He wasn't shocked when he checked his mailbox and it was empty as ever. Shutting the box once more he began walking,. He wasn't quiet aware the direction he was heading. All he knew was that this walk way definitely blowing off steam he didn't want to show, because it would be way to unawesome for him to so such stupid emotions.

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself outside his best friend/rival's home. Roderich Edelstien also known as Austria, was the person Gilbert always found himself going to when he wasn't himself, he would always pick at Roderich constantly, enjoying that he could make others angry, but also something just always drew him back there.

For once Gilbert didn't barge in, which he himself found it weird… Why didn't he? Did he suddenly care that Roderich could be doing something important? Or that knocking was actually decent? No way. However, he found himself knocking on the door, not even banging like his life depended on it. Soft normal knocks.

From inside he heard a faint 'I'm coming.' and a bit of shuffling before the door opened, first Roderich's face was serious like usual, but when he noticed it was Gilbert a shocked look came across his face, but he quickly covered it up.

"Well, it looks like the deviant has finally began learning some manners." Roderich said dryly, but deep inside he was worried, wait no! He wasn't worried! Not for this… lewd… perverted deviant.

"Very funny Roddy-" Roderich cringed at the nickname. "I am just in a courteous mood today~ Be happy I'm even gracing you with my presence."

Roderich rolled his eyes as he let Gilbert into his home; "Oh yes, because every time you come it overwhelms me with joy, how could I be so thoughtless of how lucky I am to have you raid my fridge, make fun of me, and wreck my house?" His voice was coated with sarcasm.

Gilbert walked into Roderich house, usually he went straight for the kitchen, or the living room where he would prop himself down on the couch and order Roderich to get him a beer or something. Of course Roderich always did, it was a little surprising that Roderich listened to him half the time. One thing was certain neither could identify the reason why they put up with each other.

Instead though, Gilbert just awkwardly stood in the hallway. He reminded Roderich of a lost child, yeah right.. A twisted child who liked to invade vital regions for a hobby. Roderich shut the door and an weary silence fell over them

What did Gilbert come here for? He knew Roderich wouldn't remember his birthday.. .hell if West didn't remember then why would Roderich? Though.. For some reason.. He really hoped Roderich would suddenly come out, and say happy birthday to him. Though he knew it was impossible, Roderich was way to uptight for such things…

"So. Gilbert what brings your 'awesome' presence to my home today? Not like there is probably any real difference from things." Ouch, those words stung… He didn't know what day today was…

Gilbert went to speak, but he found it hard for some reason. Danmit, what was wrong with him?! The world felt like it was slamming itself down on Gilbert. Mein gott!!! Why did his chest hurt now?! Gilbert was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to realize Roderich was still waiting for his answer, a worried look was creeping its way onto his face.

"Gilbert?"

"W-what?" Oh god, his voice was all sappy sounding. This of course worried Roderich even more, what was wrong with Gilbert? First knocking on his door, not raiding his fridge or anything, and now this?

Why was Roderich feeling so concerned? Not like he cared for idiot. Besides, Gilbert was 'awesome' enough to take care of himself.

"Is something the matter?" Roderich asked, taking a step towards Gilbert.

Gilbert however turned around and made a beeline for the living room, he still didn't sit down, he once again just stood there. He now stood in front of a bookshelf, lazily scanning over the titles of all the books. Most of them where boring stuff, that only Roderich would read. History of Music, Advanced Scales for the Musician, The Proper Gentleman?!

Wow such a pansy.

"Gilbert…" Roderich's tone sounded a bit more stricter and demanding.

Suddenly Gilbert spun on his heels and turned facing Roderich.

"How do you spend your birthday Roddy?"

"What type of question is that…?" Roderich was really beginning to question Gilbert's sanity at this point, he found himself being more worried… He hated seeing Gilbert like this, he cared a lot for- He stopped himself right there, why should he care? Gilbert never seemed to care so much for him.

"A dang good question, so answer it." The way Gilbert spoke it was like his life depended on the answer.

"Well.. Elizabeth sometimes come over or Ludwig might once in a while. I spend it with my friends or something if they are not busy."

Spent it with friends…?

"Gilbert, what is all this about? You are acting like more of an idiot then usual!"

"Me an idiot? I-I'm to awesome to be an idiot!" His voice faded a bit, as he spoke, his voice rising a bit; "I remember everyone's birthdays all the time! A-and I always go if they want me to!"

Roderich was taken a back by Gilbert's outburst, it confused him so much, what was wrong with him? Was he getting upset because of… No… It couldn't be. No one had remembered Gilbert's birthday…? Roderich of course remembered, he always assumed Ludwig or someone was with Gilbert on his birthday, he never did see the man on this day.

"Gilbert, you're acting very irrationally… Please, what is wrong with you? It's your birthday isn't it? Shouldn't you be with your brother, instead of having.. Well whatever is going on in that small head of yours."

"Because-"

Wait, what did Roderich say?! He knew it was his birthday?? No way. Gilbert stared at Roderich, not able to form the proper words at that moment.

"You…."

"Remember your birthday? Of course you idiot why wouldn't I? You're always around so much, I could right a book about you let alone know your birthday." Roderich said, not seeing the point.

Before Roderich knew what was going on, Gilbert had practically tackled him into a hug. The Prussian's grip was very tight, like his life depended on it. He had buried his head into Roderich's chest.

"Gilbert what are you-!?" Roderich's whole train of thoughts where completely derailed. A blush made its way onto his cheeks.

"No one remembered…" Gilbert muttered out into Roderich's chest.

"… I'm sure your bro-"

"No.. West didn't either. No one has, you're the first one to even mention it all day." So Roderich had been right.. He suddenly felt guilty..

"This is the first year right..? I-I'm sure it just.."

"…."

The silence told Roderich the truth, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Oh Gilbert…" He found himself hugging Gilbert back, his blush growing more.

He really wasn't sure how to help Gilbert, he hadn't seen something like this coming, and even still, he wasn't the worst when it came to comforting others, but this was Gilbert! They had fought for so long.. But they where also best friends, as weird as that sounds. So Roderich just rubbed Gilbert's back lightly.

"I.. I know it doesn't mean anything coming from me… but happy birthday Gilbert… And… I never forgot your birthday, I… just assumed you wouldn't want to hear something like that coming from me." Roderich admitted quietly.

"Your wrong.." If Roderich hadn't been paying attention he would have missed that completely. Gilbert's voice was quiet, the total opposite of his usual voice.

"What do you…."

"You better not call me unawesome or something, but.. Really.. That coming from you means a lot to me.. I mean we always fight and everything, so it's pretty awesome of you to remember and stuff I guess…" Roderich was holding back a laugh and Gilbert noticed this. "H-HEY! What are you laughing at? I'm trying to be sentimental here!"

'Roderich let out a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Yes, but you also suck at it." Another few chuckles escaped his lips, Roderich fought so hard to hide it though.

"The awesome me does not suck at anything! Well… maybe at one thing: Gilbert looked up at Roderich with his infamous crimson eyes, they almost seemed like he was back to his usual self, as a mischief look twinkled in his eyes.

Immediately seeing this, and understanding what Gilbert meant, Roderich wasted no time in shoving the man away from him, looking away as if to hide the tomato red blush on his face.

"Your such a deviant… and your mind Is just so lewd…"

"Kesesesese… You know you don't mean that~"

"You want to bet..?

Gilberts grin widened, sending a shudder through Roderich, what was the idiot thinking now?! Roderich turned, and acted like his china cabinet was the most interesting thing ever, trying to calm down and get his skin color back to its natural color. Is back was now to Gilbert.

Gilbert shook his head, smirking, man, Roderich really did know how to cheer a guy up huh~? He was going to enjoy this birthday he thought. Being quite he walked up behind Roderich, trying to hold back the fit of laughter that was trying to escape his lips.

Oh Roderich your so clueless~

Gilbert still couldn't place the reason he always depended on Roderich, why he paid so much attention to the man, why he was there in a blink of an eye when Roderich was hurt or sad, or even why, every time Roderich would said his name his mind went on a fritz. Some how he didn't seem to care as much though…

Without making a sound Gilbert's arms wrapped around Roerich's waist tightly and rested his head on Roerich's shoulder, breathing lightly onto Roerich's ear when he spoke.

"I'd love to make a bet~"

Roderich let out a small gasp, his whole face was so red it would've made Antonio's tomatoes jealous.

"G-Gilbert, w-w-what are you doing..?"

"No~thing~" Gilbert purred gently, eyes lighting up, seeing Roderich's curl twitch a bit, he could tell Roderich was secretly enjoying this.

"Y-Yeah right, L-let me go."

"But why~~? I'm the birthday boy, I should have the rights to do whatever I please~"

"N-Not with me your not!"

Gilbert let out a low chuckle, he just loved messing with Roderich~ It was just way to much fun. Something in Gilbert's mind was beginning to click on why he loved seeing Roderich like this, why he hated letting go. Gilbert nuzzled his face in Roderich's neck, smiling softly.

"Aw~ Your no fun…."

Roderich took a deep breath trying to clear his hazy mind, he could feel Mariazell twitch.

"C-can y-you just let me go…. I h-have a cake f-for you…" Sure Roderich didn't expect Gilbert to show up, well like this. He did know that the next day he would've shown up, and this year he thought it would be nice and more gentlemany like if he got Gilbert a cake.

Well, that made the Prussia freeze. Man Roderich was just trying to make his head explode…

"Aw you're so nice Roddy~" Roderich let out a sigh of relief when Gilbert had finally released him, he adjusted his cravat, feeling a bit warm, but ignoring it and keeping a straight face.

"Tch, whatever… let's just go get your stupid cake… make you shut up for a little while I guess." Roderich muttered, heading for the kitchen, taking quick strides trying to escape away from the snickering Prussian as quickly as he could.

Gilbert smircked as he watched Roderich flee for the kitchen, he let out a few snickers as he followed the brunnet. Once they reached the kitchen gilbeert slid into one of the chairs, crosing his legs and looking as innocent as he could get, which wasn't very innocent at all.

Roderich opened what looked like a cake displayer and underneath was a very elegant looking black and white cake. Roderich still had his back to Gilbert, so he didn't see Gilbet go wide eyed, in complete awe and surprise. The stupid pansy did all this? Gilbert shook his head, trying to calm down.

"I don't know if you'll like it… but whatever, be happy you got anything." Roderich said quietly setting the cake down on the tale in front of Gilbert with some plates and silverrware. Now gilbert had a better look at the cake. Taking a better look at the cake Gtilgett saw that in the top of the cake was almost the exact same design of a bird as that that used to be on the Prussian flag. Gilbert could tell it was all hand made, just adding more to his shock. Everything seemed way to perfect on oit.

"Sorry if I messed up anything on it… Your flag isn't the easest thing to copy off of you know…" Roderich said quietly, sitting down across from Gilbert.

"are you kidding me?! This is way to awesome Rpddy I've never seen something as awesome as this, well besides myself of course, but myself put aside, how long did this take you ? You must've been at this for almost an eternity!"

"Well that's an exageration…." Roderich handed Gilbert a knife to cut the cake with, handing him one of the plates as well.

Gilbert took the knife and plate and cut a large piece of the cake for himself, grinning wildly, he could tell this was going to taste soo awesome! Roderich was very good when it come to sweets, well not as good as some other's he had tried, but Roderich was a perfectionest with everything, so he probably wouldn't have served this unless it wasn't above perfect.

"How big of a piece do ya want?" Gilbert asked, getting ready to cut a piece for Roderich.

"Just a small piece please."

Gilbert nodded and cut a piece and set it on the other plate for Roderich and then once Roderich took his own plate, Gilbert immediately stabbed his fork into the his piece and began eating slowly for once, the taste.. It was extraordinary, just like he thought it would be. Gilbert knew Roderich loved his sweets, it was one of his dirty little secrets, but this cake, it wasn't very sweet, but not bitter or anything, it was perfect.

"It seems your semi-awesome pansy skills are coming in handy Roddy~ This cake tastes so awesome!" Gilbert grinned a bit as he saw Roderich's cheeks turn a fine shade pink.

"Why.. Thank you Gilbert.. I didn't think you where capable of making a decent compilment."

"Hey~ You'd be surprised on how my awesome self works."

"Right." Roderich began eating his cake as well, sticking one pinky up as he hate.

_Such a pansy…._

They ate silently for the most part, picking up a few beats of chatter every once in a while. Once they finished eating, Roderich picked up the plates and brought them over to the sink. He set them in the sink for now, he'd wash them later. Roderich turned around and noticed Gilbert scowling a bit looking down at his cell phone.

"Something wrong Gilbert?"

Gilbert quickly snapped his cellular device shut and stretched a bit in his chair.

"Hn.. West just told me he needs me to come home to finish some paperwork or something stupid up…" Gilbert looked very disappointed, and almost… sad?

"Oh… alright." Roderich looked down, fidgeting a bit with his fingers, not very sure what to say, all he knew was that for some strange reason.. He really didn't want Gilbert to leave… He must be getting sick.

Gilbert let out a small chuckle and got up, and walks over to Roderich, and placed his index finger under the Austrian's chin. He lifted Roderich's chin up so Roderich was looking at him. Roderich's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink, and the fact that their faces were only inches apart.

"Don't worry~ I'll return as soon as I can…" Wit that Gilbert quickly crashed their lips together, his own blush lightly forming.

Just as quickly as the kiss came, it was broken. Roderich stood there, completely taken a back. Red as one of Antonio's tomatoes. Gilbert grinned, before backing up and quickly turning around and taking his leave.

Leaving the flushed Roderich there, his fingers lingering on his lips. Trying to process what just happened.

"G-G-Gilbert… You deviant…"

_Happy Birthday… I love you._

* * *

***is shot* I-I'm sorry this is so late ; - ; … I just had like.. Major brain damage as the ending drew nearer and nearer.. This is the longest one shot. EVER. That I have written.. I love this pairing so much ; - ; they're so gay for each other, they now it ;D PS I dun't own Hetalia 3**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GILBY M'LOVE!**


End file.
